


Fine Music

by legg



Series: Smut (Kuroshitsuji) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 918, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Music, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Pianos, Reader is musically gifted, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: ask from @lyfadg on tumblr: 37 for sebs pls bc i am tHirStyprompt:“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”





	Fine Music

Entertaining guests was an easy enough task for you, and you performed it beautifully. It was only natural that the Earl would ask you to do so frequently, as to let his butler, the usual performer, carry on with his duties undisturbed. 

For tonight’s event, a small gathering consisting of a few of the Earl’s most valuable business partners, you were to play the piano softly in the background. You donned a simple dress, the corset doing well to your curves, the color complimenting your skin tone nicely. It was almost as if you looked like nobility yourself. 

Delicate hands softly stroked the ivory and midnight keys, the music created alluring and gentle. Although the gathering was filled with voices and tinkling of champagne flutes, your melody rang throughout everyone’s ears. The party seemed to stop all together as you lost yourself in the music, your voice now accompanying the sweet tone of the piano. 

Your voice was hushed as you sang quietly, not meaning to disturb anyone. Eyes glued to the keys, you kept playing, the stunned guests and now quiet party going unnoticed. 

Once the song came to an end, you sighed, flipping the page in your music book. Just as you were preparing for the next song, you glanced up, only to do a double take.

The party was still, every single pair of eyes on you; even the eyes of the young Earl and your demon. The stunned look that adorned everyone’s face left an unsettling feeling in your belly, and you panicked.

“Oh, my apologies; I..It seemed I got a bit carried away…” Your face and chest burned with embarrassment as you gathered your things.

“It’s quite alright, Ms. (Name). I would very much appreciate it if you were to continue your playing…” the Earl stated, authoritative voice doing little to calm your nerves, “If you would,” His singular cerulean eye gestured to the piano.

You froze under the Earl’s gaze for a moment, before looking beyond him to your otherworldly companion. The look Sebastian gave you calmed your nerves almost instantaneously, his usually intimidating cherry-black eyes soft as he nodded in encouragement. 

“Ah..In that case, I’d be delighted to continue to play for you,” bowing your head respectfully, you caught Sebastian’s gaze once more as you turned to the grand piano. 

  
  


After an hour of performing quietly, your back began to tire of sitting up so straight. Rolling your neck to the side, you groaned quietly. Looking up to your audience, a warm feeling of relief washed over your bones as you noticed that the majority of the guests had taken their leave.

“Ah, what a lovely sound,” a familiar smooth baritone came from behind you, its owner taking a seat next to you on the bench, “Produced by an even lovelier sight,” the devil offered a lazy smirk.

You sighed and leaned your head against his shoulder, taking your sore hands off of the keys just as his were placed on them, his spotless gloves skimming over the keys with perfected grace. Flexing your stiff fingers, you acknowledged the young Master as he saw his last guest out, nodding in salutation and waving goodbye as the grand mahogany door shut. Without saying anything, the Earl shot you and his butler a nod in silent _good night._ Nodding back, both you and Sebastian remained seated at the massive piano, the melody winding down seemingly the entire manor. The lights dimmed in all directions as Sebastian played on, and you took the opportunity of solitude to rest a hand on your demon’s thigh, squeezing and rubbing the material of his trousers gently.

“I hadn’t known you were such a capable entertainer, my love. The music you pull from such an intricate instrument sounds handsome indeed. You make a fine artist,” Warm crimson-chocolate irises skimmed your figure. “You continue to surprise me with each passing day,”

“Ah, thank you, Sebastian…I’ve been playing for the better part of 7 years or so now, give or take a few months,” your voice was laced with barely-there fatigue. “They were simple pieces, most of them melodies my mother sang me when–”

 _ **“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”**_ Sebastian voice was firm, his onyx fringe falling over red eyes, his fingers playing on.

“I…” you blanched. “…Come again?”

Sebastian nodded, his fingers wandering to your waist, his breath coming in warm puffs as he leaned in to whisper. Somehow, without his hands on the keys, the music played on. _“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here,”_ he repeated, smirking wildly as he nibbled on your ear, tugging at it softly.

Your hands and legs shook with mild panic and major embarrassment as he tipped your chin up with a nimble finger, pressing his cool lips to yours gingerly. 

Somehow, with the help of your inner goddess, your anxiety about his statement dissipated as fast as it was created. With newfound confidence, you reached up and tangled your fingers in his wild locks, tugging him down harder into the kiss. Sebastian’s brows furrowed as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the right to gain a better angle. Tongues swirled around each other as saliva was exchanged, the wet noises easily drowned out by the melodic piano music. Kisses became frantic, hands wandering bodies in a rush, teeth clashing against each other and pulling at bottom lips. 

You pulled away, smile dripping seduction as your lidded eyes watched Sebastian chase your retreating lips. “By all means, no one is stopping you,” 

The devil before you smirked as he lowered the piano’s lid, setting you on top of it, hiking up your skirt and pushing your soft legs apart. His hungry mouth returned to yours, cavern hot and desperate, full of sharp canines, blunt teeth, and a sinful tongue. “What a little _vixen_ I have…Willing to do such indecent things to a demon, out in the open nonetheless,” His deep voice that usually dripped sex now took on a warped undertone, the edges of his sentences gravely. All the while, the music never ceased.

Kneeling in front of you, he maintained eye contact just before he disappeared beneath your dress. Your brain was fuzzy with confusion.

“Um…? Sebas– _Ahhn!”_ Your voice rung throughout the parlor. 

His midnight head reappeared, a shit-eating grin adorning his face. “Might I ask that you control your volume? Lest you _fancy_ getting caught…” An inky eyebrow arched in mock inquisition as he dove under your skirt once more.

Your back arched as you felt him run his tongue along your core, the skilled appendage alternating between barely dipping inside of you, circling your clitoris, or flattening against your folds. You were sure you drew blood as you bit down on your lip when you felt two gloved thumbs spread apart your labia, his nose bumping against your mound as he showed your entrance no mercy, tongue greedily lapping and prodding and delving inside of you, his mouth working your most sensitive area with determination and unwavering confidence. 

Hissing and squirming above him, you tried to voice a warning of your nearing end. Your eyes squeezed shut as he continued to practically _devour_ your weeping hole, showing no sign of stopping. 

Before your stomach could explode, the demon pulled away, removing himself from under your dress. He looked to you with wild burning eyes, his chin and lips soaked in your flavor. From the way he panted and the glint in his eyes, you thought it safe to say that he’d enjoyed that as much as you did. 

Hooking both of your legs around his waist, he breathed deeply as his now un-gloved right hand guided himself into you, the entrance smooth and _oh-so-filling._ It would have never crossed your mind that being filled just so by a demon would be so revolutionary.

 _No._ Perhaps it is only _Sebastian_ who has this effect on you. Only Sebastian’s cock can fill you like so, can reduce you to a mind-fogged mess with only a few thrusts.

You griped onto him for dear life as he set a reasonable pace, taking the time to feel you rather than wildly fuck you like an animal. His deep _Ooh’s_ harmonized nicely with your _Aah’s_ , the piano music still doing it’s job as a camouflage. He kissed you as he kept up his languid pace, strokes long and deep and sensual. His mouth on yours helped to reduce sounds of pleasure, though it did not drown them out entirely. The demon’s dangerous mouth swallowed your gasps and cries, his own moans and pants resonating within your mouth. It felt good to feel his body rumble with such sounds – sounds only you could draw out. 

He sighed as he continued his pace, hands alternating between griping the piano, your hair (that was now falling out of it’s bun), your hips, your breasts, any part of you he could reach. He shuddered at your soft whine, the sound traveling all throughout his system. 

The lights all throughout the manor were now no longer illuminated, leaving the entirety of the premises pitch black. Fortunately, all occupants were sound asleep, _save for the two lovers in the parlor._

Sebastian hit a spot within you you didn’t know existed. Said devil smirked, grin dripping with lust laced mischief as he repeated the thrust, angling his hips just so, raising your leg to allow a better angle. Desperate for release, you whined once more, throwing your head back onto your shoulders. “S-Sebastian, I-I’m not sure…. _Mmn, how much lo-longer I can last,”_ your voice was riddled with gasps and moans, but your point was made all the same.

The demon rutted into your opening faster. _“Hold on for me,”_ his broken voice was more of a command than a request. He looked down to where your body greedily swallowed him whole, his stiff cock forcing it’s way in and out of your core. “Just look at the way you take me,” his deep British accent took on an evil edge, his manifested form becoming blacker as his thrusts increased in speed. “Such a perfect mate, _taking me whole,”_

You came around him, his words, how he sounded, how he looked, what he was doing to you, all of it shoved you over the edge, your orgasm washing over you in tidal waves. Weakly whimpering, you clung to his blackening form as he chased his own rapture.

He panted, the sound raspy and rough as he gripped your hip and leg hard. His ignited irises shut as he came with a grunt and a gasp, his thrusts and breathing staccato as he coated your deepest depths with his seed. The entirety of your surroundings was the deepest of black, as was the majority of Sebastian.

No longer able to suppress your wanton cries, you let out a fairly loud moan as Sebastian cursed, the sharply staggard _et sanguinem infernum_ sent vibrations straight to your bones and core. 

When you reopened your eyes, the manor was softly illuminated once more. Sebastian’s song had stopped, your skirt was pulled back down, and your demon was fully dressed. The only evidence that your rendezvous was reality was how both of your shoulders rose and fell in pants. Your devil looked to you, eyes still semi-ignited. 

“I have previously stated that you create fine music with such an instrument,” you followed his gaze to the piano, head still light Firm arms wound around your frame as you were brought into an even firmer chest. “By the by, I believe that I can create even finer music from _you,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Michaelis (c) Yana Toboso
> 
> Ciel Phantomhive (c) Yana Toboso
> 
> You (c) You


End file.
